


Galar Group Chat

by My_Chemical_Lover_291



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Multi, ThereAreSomeLanguageIssuses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Chemical_Lover_291/pseuds/My_Chemical_Lover_291
Summary: Leon makes a group chat.
Relationships: Dande | Leon & Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 27





	1. The Horrors Of A Group Chat

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so it's probably gonna suck!  
> Have fun reading anyway!

Leon added Kabu, Bea, Raihan and 10 others to: Galar Buddies Group-Chat

Leon: WHATS UP?!?

Kabu, Bea, Bede and 9 others left: Galar Buddies Group-Chat

Raihan: Oh. Sorry babe. I don't think your plan worked.  
Leon: It's okay!!! ^^

Leon added Kabu, Bea, Bede, and 9 others to: Galar Buddies Group-Chat

Leon: Nice try fuckers >:D  
Leon: Oop- sorry language  
Allister: ...um, hi.  
Milo: HIIIII

Allister added Marnie, Hop and Gloria.

Bede: Why???  
Nessa: Why what?  
Hop: It's me isn't it?

Gloria changed her name to: Pom-Pom Gal

Pom-PomGal: Hiiiiiiiiii  
Bede: No @hop it's not you.

Milo changed his name to: Wooloolooloo  
Leon changed Piers' name to: TheEmoRapunzel  
Leon changed Raihan's name to: DragonBabe  
Leon changed Allister's name to: NotSp00kyButCute  
Leon changed Kabu's name to: BurningWithLove  
Leon changed Bede's name to: BubblegumBitch  
Leon changed Melony's name to: ChatMama  
Leon changed Hop's name to: GoHoptoit  
Leon changed Nessa's name to: WaterLesbian  
Leon changed Bea's name to: MACHAMP  
Leon changed Marnie's name to: Morpeko179  
Leon changed Gordie's name to: RockyRoad  
Leon changed Leon's name to: Dandeleon

NotSp00kyButCute: That. Was. The. Last. Straw.  
NotSp00kyButCute: I will steal your kneecaps.  
BubblegumBitch: VJFJHFCYDTXSH  
Dandeleon: Oh wait! I forgot Opal!  
TheEmoRapunzel: RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN OPAL

Opal left the group chat

MACHAMP changed NotSp00kyButCute's name to: VerySp00ky  
VerySp00ky: :3

3 a.m.

VerySp00ky: Imma break down doors and get some cheeto's  
VerySp00ky: S N A C C  
TheEmoRapunzel: Good idea kid  
TheEmoRapunzel: Ya' know it is the WITCHING HOUR  
VerySp00ky: WITCHING HOUR  
DragonBabe: WITCHING HOUR  
Pom-PomGal: WITCHING HOUR  
MACHAMP:...  
VerySp00ky: Shit...  
MACHAMP:...  
VerySp00ky: UH...I MEAN CRUMBS!!! 

VerySp00ky went offline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chaos just started >:3


	2. CHAOSSSS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon and Raihan share some news, and Piers freaks out.

Dandeleon: Hey y'all guess what!!!  
Wooloolooloo: WHAT???  
Dandeleon: Chickenbutt!!  
Dandeleon: Sorry lmao  
DragonBabe: LEON JUST TELL THEM ALREADY  
Dandeleon: ok  
Dandeleon: ring.png  
WaterLesbian: WHAT?!? Yessssss  
MACHAMP: Congrats!  
BubblegumBitch: Cool.  
Morpeko179: awww  
VerySp00ky: Mimikyu says he's proud of you little shits  
Dandeleon: He never forgave us? We only stepped on him. Twice.  
VerySp00ky: @Dandeleon nope.  
WaterLesbian: Wait. Can Sonia and I plan the wedding?  
Dandeleon: If we can plan urs  
WaterLesbian: Hahaha so funny. Sonia and I will plan yours, and our own.

WaterLesbian added PeachyProfessor

PeachyProfessor: HEYYY

Dandeleon: oh shit

Dandeleon went offline

DragonBabe:?!?!?!?!

DragonBabe went offline

MACHAMP: Okaayy  
VerySp00ky: um, bea...  
MACHAMP: ?  
VerySp00ky:.. i think i have a problem...

MACHAMP and VerySp00ky went offline

TheEmoRapunzel: Marnie are you still okay?  
TheEmoRapunzel: ???  
TheEmoRapunzel: @Morpeko179  
TheEmoRapunzel: shit

Dandeleon: Good or bad news first?  
PeachyProfessor: um, bad news???  
Dandeleon: Okay @everyone brace yourselfs...  
Dandeleon: I gained weight! That means the wedding has to be postponed D:  
Dandeleon: The good news: IM PREGNANTTT  
ChatMama: YAYYYY CHATGRANDBABYYY  
Dandeleon: YESSSSS  
MACHAMP: OMG YAY.  
MACHAMP: there's something with Alli tho.  
Dandeleon: WHATT HAPPENDDD??  
MACHAMP: well he might have died  
MACHAMP: and his ghost liked possesed his body?  
Dandeleon: WAIT WHAT??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)))


	3. Sadness is in the air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadness everywhere  
> D:

DragonBabe: D:  
WaterLesbian: ?  
DragonBabe: So ya' know that Leon's pregnant right?  
WaterLesbian: yea  
DragonBabe: So, um, he had a miscarriage.  
ChatMama: OH NOOOO :((((  
ChatMama: That's awful :(  
ChatMama: Wait. I'm coming with soup and blankets

ChatMama went offline

4 p.m.  
TheEmoRapunzel: Um @MACHAMP  
MACHAMP: what?  
TheEmoRapunzel: Something happened with Alli  
MACHAMP: WHAT??  
TheEmoRapunzel: Yeah, he just sorta fainted? And um I can't get him to wake up?  
MACHAMP: oh, he just lost control of his body.  
MACHAMP: I'll be there soon

5 p.m.   
Hoptoit: @Dandeleon how are you doing  
ChatMama: Just came back, Leon's a wreck ):  
RockyRoad: Yeah, he's a ROCK  
RockyRoad: Sorry

RockyRoad went offline

VerySp00ky: Um, hi  
VerySp00ky: miss Melony could i visit Leon tomorrow with you?  
ChatMama: Of Course!!  
BurningWithLove: I baked something for them...  
ChatMama: Awww thats sweet kabu!

Hoptoit changed BubblegumBitch's name to: Cottoncandy

Cottoncandy: GHJJGDFHDY:  
Cottoncandy: THATS EVEN WORSEHFJHF<  
Cottoncandy: Now for revenge

Cottoncandy changed VerySp00ky's name to: NotSp00ky

NotSp00ky: WHY ME??  
Cottoncandy: idk i just don't like you  
NotSp00ky: Bede :)  
Cottoncandy: yea?  
NotSp00ky: Look out ur window :)  
Cottoncandy: wha-gjewjfcvdksfecgjdvgsj

Cottoncandy went offline

MACHAMP: okayyyy

MACHAMP changed NotSp00ky's name to: SuperSp00ky

MACHAMP: :D


	4. CHAOS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon cries, Allister dies, and Sonia wants a hamburger.

**Allister** : Um, why are all our names normal again?

 **Gordie** : Idk :/

 **Bede** : I CAN'T CHANGE THEM ANYMORE GFHGVKJGBVJG

 **Sonia** : I DID ITTTTT

 **Sonia:** Also, author said something about being to lazy

 **Gordie:** Yea, i get that tho. Hey, since when are you here Sonia?

 **Sonia** : SINCE THE BEGINNING OF TIME IT SELF

**Leon went online**

**Leon:** Um, are y'all okay?

 **Sonia:** Hey @Leon how'ya doin buddy?

**Leon:** _cries_

**Leon:** despair is in the air

 **Leon:** but seriously; are y'all okay?

 **Allister:** Well, i'm fine i guess.

 **Allister:** The only thing is that my body is starting to decompose.

 **Allister:** So right now Bea is trying to do some witchcraft to let me live again.

 **Bede:** VVJXGEVKWBJKNEJK:BHJSQ

 **Nessa:**...

 **Sonia:** Okayyy. Can someone get me a hamburger

 **Allister:** Oh how i miss eating

 **Gloria:** Press F to pay respects

 **Hop:** f

 **Leon:** FFFFF

 **Sonia:** f

 **Bede:** fuck y'all

**Nessa: F**

**Milo: F**

**Melony** : Bede

 **Bede:** Yea?

 **Bede:** Frick **.**  
  


**Bede went offline**

**Bea:** um, alli?

 **Allister:** WHAT???

 **Bea:** i think i found a spell to make you live.

**Allister** **went offline**

**Bea** :... but it does involve a human sacrifice

 **Sonia: :** 0000

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cue dramatic music


	5. Bea the teenage witch

**Bede** : You know what would be great in this world of sin?

 **Hop** : Nah.

 **Bede** : That Allister would be simping for Acerola

 **Gloria** : Lmao yessss.

 **Victor** : GHXDCKYHCVGHVBHJ

 **Hop** : Wait, since when is Victor here?

 **Gloria** : IDKKKK

**Allister went online**

**  
Allister:** Sorry, i was just playing acnh with bea.

 **Allister:** I FINALLY got coco, lucky, cherry and muffy on my island.

 **Allister:** Bea has a ton of jock types.

 **Allister:** VVWVBJBDLWKJSHVDUJLQK

**Allister:**

**Allister:**

**Allister:**

**Allister:**

**Hop:** did he just die mid sentence?

****Allister:** **

****Allister:** **

****Allister:** **

****Allister:** **

****Allister:**** @Bede. :))

**Bede:...**

**Allister: Y** ou might wanna look out your window :)

 **Bede:** BI QHLK JW S JQWH J HWQJSFVGGWQU

**Bede went offline**

**Allister: :)**

**2 a.m.**

**Bea: @allister** i did it!!!

 **Bea:** He livessss

 **Piers:** Wait but you said something about a human sacrifice.

 **Piers:** So who did you sacrifice?

 **Bea:** and now folks, its time for a commercial break :P

**Bea went offline**

**Piers: @** **Allister?**

**Allister:** It may or may not have been Bede....

 **Allister:** JK

 **Allister:** that would NEVER happen

**Allister went offline**

**Piers:**...

 **Piers:** How come i don't believe him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehehehehe
> 
> Soory for the ACNH refrences, lmao


	6. The Band

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers starts a band, Sonia and Nessa go shopping and Gloria and Hop watch the purest tv show: TELETUBIESSS

**4 a.m.**

**Piers:** So, i was thinking of starting a band

 **Piers:** But like a band without those Team Yell Grunts

 **Piers:** So: who wants to join?

 **Piers:** It will be an emo band tho.

 **Marnie:** I will!!

 **Bea:** The day has finally come. Marnie is excited :0

 **Bea:** But yea, I'll join too.

 **Allister:** I'd like to join. I need more friends, and i play piano/keyboard.

 **Gloria:** Yassss fuckers! ive been waiting for this day my whole life :DDD

 **Gloria:** Hop says hell join too.

 **Gloria:** oop- i mean he'll

 **Bea: @Gloria** why can't Hop answer himself?

 **Gloria:** We're to busy watching the purest tv show of them all........... 

**Bea:** which one?

 **Gloria:** Drumroll please.........................................

 **Gloria:** TELETUBIESSSSSSSS 

**Piers:** wtf????

 **Allister:** y'all are 13. Why do you still watch teletubies.

 **Gloria:** Not all of us can watch horror movies like a sit-com >:(

 **Allister:** Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to insult you and your, um, interests.

 **Gloria:** Ohhhh its okay.

 **Gloria:** So, do y'all have names for ur pokemon?

 **Bea:** no.

 **Allister:** Yes, here are mine:

Gengar: dead inside

Chandelure: sp00ky

polteageist: gh0stie

dusknoir: Sally

phantump: gh0stie 2.0

Mimikyu: lucy

 **Bea:** l-lucy?

 **Allister:** Yea.

 **Gloria:** Sally?????

 **Allister:** From the nightmare before christmas.

 **Gloria:** Okay here come mine:

Mimikyu: Mimi

Boltund: Lightning

Cinderace: C-dawg

Hatterene: Mad hatter

Corviknight: Compass

Snom: Death Metal

 **Gloria: @Piers** do your pokemon have names.

 **Bea:** Are we just gonna ignore the fact that she named her Snom death metal??????

 **Piers:** Well my obstagoon is ALSO called Death Metal, but thats it.

 **Gloria:** K! So anywaysssss, do we have a band name?

 **Piers:** Well, i had a couple ideas:

 **Piers:** 1\. Panic! In the Galar region.

 **Piers:** 2\. My chemical Bromance

 **Piers:** 3\. The haunting

 **Gloria:** 1!!

 **Gloria:** Hop says 2

 **Allister:** i like 3...

 **Bea:** 1?

 **Piers:** 1 it is then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is probably my longest chapter!
> 
> Which bandname do y'all like better?  
> If one is over popular i can always change it.   
> Also: Gloria has my Shield team. I know its random :P


	7. The Band 2.0

**Piers:** So, who will do what in the band?

 **Marnie:** I'll do something as soon as you come out :(

 **Piers:** Okay; IM GAY

 **Marnie:** Same, but i meant out of the BATHROOM you D U N C E

 **Allister:** Well, sorry to interrupt, but I play the keyboard so i think ill do that.

 **Allister:** Also; im bi :3

 **Bea:** Awesome Alli! Me too!!

 **Bea:** I play guitar, so I think I'll do that.

 **Raihan:** Did y'all just S T E A L the gc???

 **Raihan:** Cuz thats not okay

 **Piers:** Yea, i think we did.

 **Marnie:** But that's only because Y'ALL were never using it

**Piers kicked Raihan, Leon, Milo, Gloria and and 4 others from the group chat**

**Marnie:** I thought Gloria was in the band????

 **Piers:** She WAS

 **Piers:** I did, however keep the angsty child.

 **Bede:** Angsty child???

 **Piers:** The angsty child speaks

**Bede left the group chat**

**Marnie:** We all knew that was gonna happen.

**Piers changed the Group chats name to: Panic! In the Galar Region**

**Allister:** N I C E

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Marnie:** So, i know some people in the Alola region, should we add them?

 **Piers:** If you want. There might be a slight chance that i'll kick them out too tho.

 **Marnie:** K

**Marnie added Ash, Gladion, Lillie and 2 others to the group chat**

**Ash:** Whats up F U C K E R S??? Also whut is dis??

 **Piers:** ''Dis'' is the sacred, while sometimes chaotic group chat of our emo band.

 **Piers:** Marnie also said she knew you guys, and that you might want to join our band?

 **Lillie:** Oh! We know Marnie. And I think all of us would like to join your band. Especially Gladion, he loves emo bands.

 **Gladion:** i'll join, i guess. Emo bands are the only thing okay in this life of sin.

 **Piers:** preACH

 **Marnie:** Piers, i can she you blushing from the other side of the room...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :0


	8. I can't really think of a name for this chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Galar buddies bond with the Alola buddies, they decide to let Gloria back in.

**Piers:** Ugggh. WhY iS SpIkEmUtH sO bRoKeN???

 **Marnie:** The pipes again?

 **Piers:** Yea.

 **Ash:** Why are y'all up at 3am.

 **Allister:** Because of the w i t c h i n g h o u r

 **Allister:** Also; the ghosts are up now, and ever since Bea brought me back to life, i do not need sleep.

 **Piers: @Ash** Its for my a e s t h e t i c. These bags under my eyes, how do you think i get them???

 **Marnie:** I'm scaring gamers :)

 **Marnie:** I hate it when people i invite destroy my minecraft world

 **Marnie:** So thats when i tell them to be happy, and eat nuggie :))))

 **Ash:** Let's all ignore that.... So, can we come to Galar, and like rehearse with the rest of the band?

 **Piers:** I guess, do yall have money tho?

 **Ash:** Umm, not exactly? I thought since you were a gym leader YOU have money.

 **Marnie:** He has money, and actually, im the gymleader now, but he uses his for his hair gel.

 **Marnie:** Wait. I. Have. A. Solution. For. Our. Money. Problems.

**Marnie added Gloria to the group chat**

**Gloria:** Whats up fuckers??

 **Piers:** NO. Goodbye, imma yeet myself of a cliff.

**Piers went offline**

**Marnie:** Hey Gloria, we were wondering if you could pay for the trips of our Alola friends, that you could join the band. 

**Gloria:** Ofc! Who are the Alolans?

**Marnie:** **@Ash @Gladion @Lillie @Lana @Mallow**

**Marnie:** There are two more, but i dislike them

 **Gloria:** I will pay, but.... then im allowed to give them nicknames :)

 **Marnie:** Kay. Ill pm you their personalities

**Marnie and Gloria went offline**

**Allister:** Hah! I'm not getting one.

**12 a.m.**

**Gloria:** Okay, i put A LOT of thought into the nicknames, but here they are

 **Gloria: @Thatonegayemo** Is Gladion, **@PureSoul** Is Lillie, **@WaterLesbian** Is Lana, **@The** **Servant** is Mallow 

**Ash:** What about me????

 **Gloria:** Urs is the best.

 **Gloria:** Drum roll plssssss

 **Gloria: @TheChosenOne** Is Ash

 **Marnie:** Wow. You really out did urself.

**Thatonegayemo went online**

**Gloria:** oOP-

**Gloria went offline**

**Thatonegayemo:** W H A T

 **Thatonegayemo:** I'm not gay

 **Thatonegayemo:** Wtf

 **Thatonegayemo:** What the actual fuck????

 **PureSoul:** Well brother. I'm not so sure about that.

 **Thatonegayemo:** I am.

 **PureSoul:** I can see you blushing.

 **Thatonegayemo:** Fine. I'm as gay as fuck.

 **TheChosenOne:** Awesome!!

 **Marnie:** Did he just say...

 **WaterLesbian:** Yes he did, Marine

 **WaterLesbian:** Marnie*

 **TheChosenOne:** So wheres the lgbtq community at?

 **Marnie:** Ummmm its everyone in this groupchat???

 **Marnie:** Lana, Lillie and i are Lesbian, Bea, Allister and Mallow are Bi, Piers is Pan and Ace, Gloria is Pan, And that leaves Gladion and Ash which are TOTALLY gay. For. Each. Other.

 **Thatonegayemo:** We are not?????????????

 **TheChosenOne:** Fine. Let's get dinner tonight. I will not accept no as an anwser.

 **Thatonegayemo:** Okay.

**Thatonegayemo and TheChosenOne went offline**

**Gloria:** Did they just

 **Allister:** They did...

 **Marnie:** Called it!


	9. Today i filled my party up with snoms :) Level 80 snoms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i didn't update last week! :(   
> I finally found my old 3ds, and i'm playing sun and moon the whole day :P
> 
> Anyways,,,,, I will try and update at least every week from now on! 
> 
> Enjoy :D

**TheChosenOne:** hello? were r u guys?

 **Allister:** Lurking in the shadows...

 **WaterLesbian:** Waiting for the c h a o t i c people to come online

 **WaterLesbian:** But ur here now so,,,,,,,,,,

 **Marnie:** **@TheChosenOne** how was your date??? :))))

 **TheChosenOne:** It has not yet begun???

 **WaterLesbian:** What are y'all gonna do?

 **TheChosenOne:** Well,,,,, its a secret >:3 but i guess if glady isnt here...

 **WaterLesbian:** G-glady???

 **TheChosenOne:** Yes. Were going picnicking around midnight, and then were having a pkmn battle!

 **WaterLesbian:** Ash; the only one who thinks pokemon battles are romantic.

 **Marnie:** It's better then what we do in galar

 **Marnie:** Most people here are just lazy, and ask someone to catch an applin for them. I, however, am not complaining. It's how piers n i pay the bills.

 **TheChosenOne:** But ur a gymleader????

 **Marnie:** Yea, but it doesn't pay that much. And most gym challengers either don't get pass Allister, or Melanie.

 **TheChosenOne:** Oh.

 **PureSoul: @TheChosenOne** If you want to keep your date a surprise, then delete those messages. Gladion's almost done training.

**TheChosenOne deleted eight messages**

**TheChosenOne:** Done!!

**Thatonegayemo went online**

**Thatonegayemo:** What did i just walk into???

 **Thatonegayemo:** Why is Ash deleting stuff???

 **Allister:** Oh, shit.

**Bea went online**

**Bea:** What happend??

 **Allister:** Umm, well Bede just ran into?? our house??? and collapsed on the couch???

 **Marnie:** Oh shit indeed.


End file.
